Kagome's past
by Silver Mist Guild
Summary: Kagome has a secret but what is it? Who is the mysterious person who took the jewel after Naruku's death? Why does he have a connection with Kagome? Read and found out this is my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE OTHERS FROM THE SHOW**_

_BUT I DO OWN THE OTHER CHARCTERS THAT ARE NOT FROM THE SHOW. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK MY BEST FRIEND XRAIANX FOR CHECKING MY SPELLING AND HELPING WITH OUR STORY, GIVING ME SOME IDEAS; THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS. THIS IS MY FRIST FAN FICTION, PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU AGAIN. _

Summary: The story begins after they have defeated Naruku. But before they can reach the scared jewel a fast running person- like- body takes the jewel than disappears. Kagome has a deep dark secret that no one knows about unless you were there it was during the time…

Chapter 1

Naraku laid there lifeless, not breathing, covered in his own blood and dirt that had kicked up from the ground where he fell. The group of warriors that fought against the veil monster with all their strength had finally defeated him.

Miroku, was overjoyed to no longer have the wind tunnel and the dark cloud of his impending death that came with it on his mind, his life was saved. He could finally have his life with Sango, who was drapes in his arms, both looked like they were ready to past out from exhaustion due to the intense battle they just indore. Their arms and legs had lots of cuts and bruises marring their delicate human skin. Sango was crying because although Naraku was finally gone from their world, Kohaku wasn't able to be saved from his clutches; Naraku killed him while in the midst of the battle hoping to distract the group for him to make an escape.

Inuyasha was glad that Kikyou could finally rest in peace after fifty years of torment, anguish, and suffering. Her soul could rest in peace filled with happiness of her revenge, and with the man that ended her life and the life she would have had with Inuyasha dead, he would no longer be able to torment anyone else.

Kouga was happy that his members of the wolf demon tribe were avenged, but he was a little pissed that Inuyasha took the final blow to Naraku, making him dead as a deer getting hit by an eighteen-wheeler on the interstate.

Kagome was standing on the edge of the battle scarred field, she didn't have a cut on her since she wasn't allowed to fight, both Kouga and Inuyasha had to forbid to let her even raise a hand in fear that she may break a nail while notching an arrow to her bow; they treated her like a china doll and allow it was rather flattering at times, right now when she really didn't want to feel like a burden... this only made it worse. Something also wasn't sitting right with her, she had a bad feeling about something but she didn't know what it was, so for the time being she chose to ignore it. She had been holding Shippo, who was tired from using his fox magic so much to burn Naruku, and walked down to the well and to the spot of the scared jewel wishing to make sure the well was alright and didn't sustain any damage from the fight. She didn't miss the feel of someone staring at her back and could only guess the person had a pair of golden eyes. Just as she reached the lip of the well looked to her right and saw someone she knows she shouldn't see.

Kagome was extremely nervous after she saw the body. _'So this isn't good, I thought he was dead, so the bastard is still alive after all these years!'_ She jumped back, which caught the attention of the two canine demons a short distance away. The agitated aura coming from her body put everyone on alert and the male rivals for her heart to come to her side.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Kouga was the first to reach her side, much to Inuyasha's displeasure. Just then the person she saw run into the clearing with lighting fast speed and took the jewel to the gang's displeasure.

She was so distracted by the stranger in the field she hadn't noticed the wolf's approach. "It... it's nothing! I was just wondering how long it would take to get the jewel back this time." Everyone was too exhausted to worry about the jewel at the moment they just wanted to rest.

"Oh, okay," Kouga rolled his eyes skyward not believing a word she said, but since he practically worshipped the ground she walked on and never wanted to get in a fight with her like Inuyasha always seemed to do, he wasn't going to question her about it.

"Keh, we'll figure that out later, let's just get back to Keade's hut... and see what's left of the village," Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, angry that his rival was practically hanging all over Kagome, but he wasn't going to bring it up and show that he was jealous... that would only give Kouga an excuse to tease him about it later.

Sensing him bad mood approaching and not wanting to be the one to feel his wrath, Kagome and the others quickly followed after the red clad hero as he started heading in the direction of the village they frequented to rest at, and the elderly priestess that lived there. The others were so excited about the outcome of the battle and the stories they could tell to their grandmother like figure, and Sango would have time to truly grieve over the lost of her brother properly, that no one noticed Kagome was walking in the back of the group biting her nails in worry over what to do about this new situation; they had just defeated their greatest enemy and now it seemed they were going to have to deal with another one, that was emncely powerful then the last, unless she did something about it.

'Damn what am I going to do? How will the others act around me? Inuyasha, Sango, Mirkou, Shippo, and Kouga... they'll reject me when they find out what I really am. I'm sorry, but I made up my mind I have to leave to protect you.' Kagome kept walking not really paying attention to where she was so she didn't notice that they had made it to the village, and walked right into Kouga. "Hey...w-why did we stop?"

A wolfish grin came to Kouga's face showing a fang over his bottom lip, he couldn't help but think she was to adorable so lost in thought, "We're here silly."

"Oh... right," Kagome looked ahead, relieved to see that the village didn't seem to be in too much distress over the battle that occurred a mere half a mile away, she spotted Inuyasha heading for Keade's hut and a sad smile came to her face. _'I'll stay until after dinner and then when everyone else is asleep is when I'll leave... I just hope they will understand what I'm doing is for everyone.'_

**Author Note: **They were too tired to even think about the scarced jewel well then that must have been a hell of the battle. I wonder who was the man that took the scared jewel and why did Kagome now who he was? Is Kagome going to be able to leave without someone noticing? Find out next time on Kagome's past.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any INUYASHA CHARCTER but I do own Rikku. Once again I would like to thank xRaianx and Sombra112 for helping out with not only my stories but anything else I ask her. Please review. Here's Chapter 2 of Kagome's past  
LAST TIME: THE GANG, including Kouga, just defeated Naraku. Just before Kagome could get the jewel a mysterious person grabbed it he was going so fast you couldn't see his face, yet Kagome somehow knows this person... but why?

Chapter 2:

It's midnight and everyone's asleep. The group has already told the old woman Keade about Naraku's body and the battle. Kagome is sitting on the wooden floor in the far corner of the hut, using the moon light as her lamp she wrote out a note to her friends because she felt they deserved something before she just disappeared completely from their lives.

'I know it's sudden and I promise to remain with you all for as long as you wished... but I cannot keep my vow. I'm sorry; I can't help you look for the scared jewel any longer. Where I'm going is dangerous and I don't want anyone I care about to get hurt... please don't come looking for me. Know that I will always be thinking of you guys, and I pray everything goes well... I will truly miss all the good, and bad, times we shared together.'

Love,

Kagome

All of the emotions she was holding back finally broke free as she looked around at the people asleep in the room except Inuyasha who was asleep in a tree a ways from here... the friends that have protected her since she came out of the well the first time. On the bottom of the note wet stains slowly began to appear, causing the paper to crinkle slightly giving it a worn ancient look to it, from the tears cascading down Kagome's face. She tore he eyes away from the people she loved and tried to steel her emotions. 'Come on now Kagome, you can't do this to yourself, you knew this might happen and you would have to leave them. Remember why you're doing it... for them to be safe.'

Once she was able to get control over her tears she placed the note atop her giant yellow nap sac, she knew she no longer needed it because she won't have to get supplies for a large group any longer now that she was going on her own. With everything finally squared away and not wishing to waste any more time than she should because dawn was approaching and she knew if she didn't leave now, Inuyasha would catch her later. She took one last look at her sleeping companions, before slipping out of hut and into the darkness of the night.

-

Inuyasha got up later that day and stretched from his spot at the base of the tree just outside of Keade's hut, he didn't wish to be too far away from the others... especially Kagome, now that Naraku was gone, he was sure other demons would be coming out of hiding to fill his spot. He sniffed the air trying to catch the scent of what they would be having for breakfast, he secretly hoped Kagome would make him some ramen and if she refused he would probably guilt trip her into it anyway, when he noticed a certain someone's scent was missing from the surrounding area that should have been there. 'Where the hell did she go to! I drift off for a few hours and she thinks it's her cue to try and sneak away... I'll show her.'

He just got up from the ground when Shippo came flying out of the hut and practically knocked him over. "Inuyasha!"

"What is it Shippo?" Inuyasha was angry that the small fox kit was hollering so loudly this early in the morning, his interest was peaked however when he saw how shook up the kid actually was. "Hey... are you alright?"

"No! I-It's… it's Kagome!" Shippo cried, his tiny paws balling into fists in the half demon's haori.

"What about Kagome what's wrong with her?" Inuyasha said starting to get nervous for the woman he loved. He knew she wasn't in the hut because of her stale scent... but he figured she had told the others she was going to the hot spring to bathe; however, Shippo's scent reeked of fear and told him that he was wrong in his assumption.

"She's gone! She left a note in the hut saying that she can't help with finding the jewel anymore!" Shippo shouted after he finally got his breathing back to normal, knowing he had to remain calm to explain everything to Inuyasha; he knew if anyone that could get his adoptive mother back... it was him.

"Where are Kouga and the others?" Inuyasha said wanting to get the hell out of there as soon as possible to try to find Kagome.

"Kouga already left and Sango and Miroku want you to read the note before we leave." Shippo said really scared because he wanted to know why Kagome left him and the others.

Inuyasha picked up Shippo and ran towards Keade's hut, just as they got inside Inuyasha could pick up the sound of thunder in the distance quickly approaching them. By the time Inuyasha read the letter and got over his shock that she just left them and didn't want anything farther to do with them the rain had come upon the village. It was a slow steady flow at first, making the group think that they could still go out and look for their friend hoping she hadn't gotten too farther, but when they were about to leave and flash of lightening and the clash of thunder caused Shippo to dive into Kagome's sleeping bag in fear. Not to mention it started pour rain.

"It is too dangerous for ye to live now... come sit and have something to eat, it will warm ye bodies and give ye the strength to search for Kagome." Keade ushered the now depressed group of warriors to sit around the fire and accept the stew she had made.

Inuyasha sat down and sighed trying to keep his anger in check so as to not punch his fist through the floor of the hut, Keade wouldn't be pleased with that and would order him to fix it before he left which would only waste more time. He pulled the note out again and reread the delicate hand writing from the young miko, 'Why don't you want to be with us anymore Kagome, there has got to be a good reason for her to just leave... she promised to stay by my side until I didn't want her there anymore. I'm not ready to let her go... I won't let her go.' He crushed the paper in his hand and released a growl that caused everyone in the room to move away from him.

"I don't care if she said don't try to find her. When this rain stops we are going to look for Kagome!"

-

Back with Kagome.

Getting an early start gave Kagome the distance she wanted from the village and her friends as so it would be harder for them to track her. And the oncoming rain was only an added bonus since now not even Inuyasha would be able to track her scent. It wasn't raining as hard as it was with the others. The only down side now though was that since it was raining, and she left her bag at the hut with all her supplies. it wouldn't be smart to continue on in the rain in case she get sick and have nothing to treat herself with.

Luckily just before the rain began to fall Kagome came upon a cave hidden in the mountain side that she had been walking along. It was protected by the outer wall of the mountain so it was hard to spot unless you were right on it, which gave whoever was in the cave time to prepare themselves for an attack... perfect for a lonely human girl by herself. Kagome gathered as much wood as she possibly could, knowing she would need to make a fire once night came upon her and it got really cold. She also surprised herself by catching a small rabbit to cook; she couldn't live on an empty stomach so she steeled her emotions and catch and killed it. "Inuyasha makes it look so easy."

The rain continued for most of the day so she waited in the cave until it let up, during the time she wasn't surprised she obtained a visitor.

"Hey Kags, it's been awhile... about five years I suppose

""Yeah, three of those years going to school missing the feudal era and the other two searching for the scared jewel. What about you Rikku?" Kagome asked. facing the woman who came out of the shadows of the back of the cave. Kagome was fazed when the girl approached her and didn't answer her question.  
"I love the rain don't you, Kaggie?" Rikku said.  
Rikku had long, straight black hair with blood red tips, the same with her claws. She looked similar to Sesshomaru except she didn't have the magenta strips and she actually had emotions at times more often than Sesshomaru, but other then that she kept her cold demanor. Her claws were six inches instead of the original two that demons normally had. Her attire was also similar, even down to the mokomoko on her shoulder but hers was silver/black, except instead of white and red with a white mokomoko like his kimono it was black and red and she had no armor to protect herself during a battle. She carried three swords, one on her back and the other two by her side; compared to other women in this era she was so beautiful even Sesshomaru, who held his own slightly feminine beauty, would have been jealous of her.  
"Rikku, it's been awhile since we last saw each other." Kagome wonder how she know where she was.  
Rikku finally reached Kagome's side and dropped down next to her, her posture demanded that the other girl pay attention to her since she had been staring out of the cave the whole time watching the rain."If I can remember correctly, the last time we saw each other was against the servants of the night domain; better known as the group of the black demise."  
"I remember the hellish group of different races of demons, half-demons, monks, and priestess. We defeated them in battle a long time ago, but in the end we still lost. Maybe we didn't kill the head leader like we hoped. I want my revenge and I'm going to get it one way or another. I'm getting him this time; I refuse to lose to him even if he is a god. I'll get my revenge." Kagome said with so much hatred, courage, and determination even Sesshomaru would be impressed and would be so scared he would have pissed himself.  
"We all want revenge, because of them you wouldn't be hurting and I wouldn't have a scar on my back." Rikku agreed with Kagome, her emotions hardening with the memory of the past event. But then she shook it off and replaced those hateful feelings with happier ones, "So Kags, what are you planning to do first?"  
"I know a demon sword smith who makes special swords, I'm going to go to him to retrieve mikama." Kagome didn't want to give out too much information from her time with the group, they just finished they battle they were all destined to be in and she didn't want them involved in another that nothing to do with them.  
Rikku could sense the other woman was hiding something, but didn't push her on it, "Hey if he's so good... maybe he'll make me a new sword while we're there." A bark of laughter left her lips just thinking about it.  
Kagome finally tore her eyes away from the scene outside to look at the woman next to her on the ground, and small smirk came to her lips, "Don't you think you have enough?" She eyed the three swords on her person.  
"One can never have too many weapons Kags….. and besides this one here is all rusted now since its 100 years old. I need a new one.  
"Alright then." Kagome said knowing that if the sword is 100 years old then for Rikku its rusted unless its an awesome fang.

Please review thank you for reading kagome's past. Review or ill sick my kitty on u and it will eat ur ear off with its meowing. Lol im not that mean but who knows I might be so review and I wont sick my kitty on u


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha. Thank you xRaianx for proofreading and making my story even better I thank** you. I do own Rikku and the other two in this story. Thank you for taking your time to read this. Please review now on to with Chapter 3 of Kagome's past.**

**Me: Review or I'll hunt u down.**

**Rikku: You heard her review. **

**Chapter 3**

**In the meantime**

The rain had stopped and the group was on their way to find Kagome.

_'Kagome, why did u leave? I hope you're okay.' _Inuyasha thought even when his beast was growling a mighty storm in his head. "Damn it to hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed because he wished that his beast would shut up. The birds that were in the trees flew off their branches and swarked away.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, worried about what was eating at Inuyasha and distracting him. His hand started to head for Sango's butt. Sango felt his hand and slapped him hard.

"What the hell do you think, the rain washed away her scent?" Inuyasha growled very enraged and so was his beast.

"Well, if you walk this way far enough you end up at Totosai's." Shippo said remarking the obvious.

"Well, then let's go check it out." Sango said while stroking Kirara who was cuddling in her arms, the demon cat hated walking after a rain storm not wishing to get her paws wet so her mistress afford to hold her at they walked.

"Keh… then let's move, I want to get there before it gets dark," Inuyasha ran off in the direction Kagome was in. Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms and changed into her larger form. They rest of the gang got on Kirara, but little did they know two silver eyes were watching behind the trees.

"They're getting close to Lady Kagome." The one pair of silver eyes said in a preppy type of way.

"Let's follow them. Kagome would want us to distract them from her. We are going to tell them of the battle between our clan and them." The other pair of silver eyes said in a goth- dark way.

**Back with Kagome**

"They're heading this way. You better change your appearance." Rikku said stopping. Kagome chanted an ancient spell and her appearance changed just when Inuyasha and the others appeared. Kagome was dressed in a simple black kimono. The bottom was a skort looking thing and it ended about one inch above her knee. She also had on pair of sandals that were black. Her hair was longer all the way to the end of her back with silver highlights. She grew fangs and silver tipped claws. The claws were the same length as Rikku. Just after her transform was complete Inuyasha and the others breached the two girls personal space.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked looking them up and down, but mostly Kagome. Inuyasha's beast purred with agreement. Inuyasha kept staring at awe in Kagome's beauty, but Inuyasha only knew that Kagome was his woman and he would have no one else.

But before he could get his answer, Miroku started up with his lecherous ways. "Would you ladies mind giving birth to my children?" Before he could lay a hand on Kagome; Rikku had her Kanata against Mirkou's throat. Inuyasha and Sango drew their weapons ready for a fight.

"Rikku calm down." Kagome spoke in a commanding way and Rikku sheath her sword. Kagome turned to the other two and said in a cherry way but also polietly. "Sorry about that she's a little bit too over protective of me. I'm Maya, leader of theVexs**, **and this is my companion Rikku."

'_Wow, they're beautiful, but Maya's is a lot prettier. No, not beautiful but gorgeous. Wait a minute Inuyasha you love Kagome not her, Kagome is your woman.'_ Inuyasha thought trying to get a hold of his emotions.

"Lady Maya, we need to leave now, and go back to the castle." Rikku said wanting to get away from there as soon as possible.

"Okay. *sigh* Let's see each other again sometime, okay?" she laughed a bit and turned away.

"Wait!" Miroku shouted to make sure they heard him.

"What monk?'' Kagome asked.

"Have you seen a miko anywhere? She has black straight hair that's a little bit shorter than yours. It goes to the middle of her back." He asked hoping she seen her.

"No, I haven't seen or smelled anyone like that... sorry." Kagome said turning back around.

"You're a half- demon." Shippo said out loud, finally realizing what her scent was.

Kagome whipped around to see who realized what she was, but who still didn't understand it completely. "Yes I am." Kagome walked over to Shippo a pat him on the head. "For a fox demon child you sure are smart. Most people think I'm human and not a half-demon." Kagome said while giggling for a while afterward.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked while Kara purred.

"I'm more human than I am demon. That's all you need to know for now." Kagome walked off with Rikku by her side. When she was gone and out of reach of smell, two beings stepped into the clearing from behind them.

"Who are you?"

**I wonder who those mysterious people with the silver eyes are. You'll may realized why Kagome left and who is this group of people called the black demise? Thanks for reading' **

**YOU PEOPLE BETTER THANK xRaianx IF IT WASN'T FOR HER THIS STORY WOULD SUCK LIKE CRAP. Thank you have a nice day lol.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Forget the please just REVIEW NOW! U HEAR BE REVIEW. I HAVE TO HAVE 10 REVEIWS OR IM NOT UPDATEING! HAHAHAHAHAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

July 17 2010 was my birthday! lol


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha. That belongs to the beautiful, intelligent Rumiko Takahashi. I do own Rikku, and the two mysterious beings.

_Last time on Kagome's past: Inuyasha and the others and meet up with Maya and Rikku. When they left two mysterious beings came up to them._

**Chapter 4**

They each had large, silver eyes. One had sleek black hair and the other had hair as white as the full moon. The one with black hair was wearing an outfit similar to what Alice wore off of Resident Evil, but instead it was a midnight black. Her claws were full black and she had a morose expression. Her eyes hold no emotion what so ever. They looked like you were staring right inside a block of ice.

The other one looked like she was happy-go-lucky type of girl. She was wearing a Kimono, but the bottom was fashioned to look like shorts. It was white with pink flowers swirling all around the cloth. Her claws were also white. Her eyes were bright and you could tell she was excited. She loved to meet new people. She was also the first to answer.

"Hi! I'm Monala and, Miss Grumpy pants here is my twin sister Nonala." She giggled as she pointed to Nonala. "Nonala is older by a few seconds." She bumped her sister's hip and giggled again.

"Shut up. Damn, you're so annoying." Nonala glared at her twin. She glanced at her sister and then at the newcomers. "I'm pretty sure they don't want to hear you giggle all day." Nonala scolded her sister with an icy tone, but Sesshomaru could have beaten her any day.

"Can you not cheer up? Maya is back! Get excited!" Monala shouted at her twin, giving her a slight push.

"No! I can't cheer up just because she's back!" Nonala shouted right back at her sister. She stomped her way over to a tree and sat down at the base.

"You know Lady Maya?" Miroku asked.

"Yep. We've been friends since we were little." Monala said, about to start off telling them about the olden days.

Sensing her sister about to lose track Nonala spoke in an annoyed tone. "Just hurry up and tell them."

"Oh, ok." She shot a pout toward her twin and then her gaze rested on Miroku. "Well you guys might want to sit down. This might take a while." Monala said in her "I'm going to tell you a story" type thing. When they were all sitting down, Monala began her tale.

**Flash back**

"You see, this all start when May was 12 years old. About 4 years ago."

"So Maya is sixteen?" Sango asked.

"Yeah she is. Now stop interrupting." She shot an annoyed look at Sango and then returned to her story-telling. "Our clan, the Vexes, were in a battle with the Black Demise, who had been banished from the god's land. It was his sister and brother who took over heaven and hell and started to rule it over. And totally forgot their brother." Monala shook her head. "The demise was a group of monks, priestesses, half- demon, and even full- demons. They were all very powerful. Four years ago we were in a battle. They were losing far more than we were. We weren't paying any attention, so their monks and other beings with spiritual powers began casting a spell on our leader."

"You mean Maya, right?" Inuyasha asked, leaning in from his interest.

"I SAID NO INTERPTIONING!" Monala shouted, causing Inuyasha to fall backwards. "AND NO IT WASN'T MAYA IT WAS HER FATHER, LORD KI!" Monala shot another glare, but this time to Inuyasha, who now knew better and stayed quiet. Shippo and the others all though in their head '_She is scarier than Kagome when she's mad.'_

"They cast an extremely powerful spell on Lord Ki, making him go insane. He started to attacks _us_ and helps _them_. He even killed others on the Black Demise. Maya only had enough power to seal him inside the Sacred Tree." Monala paused. "The Shikon No Tama was around her neck at the time. She swallowed it so the others couldn't use it. She passed out right after and the last words she spoke were "Take me to my mother."

"Lex ran to her and caught her before she could reach the ground. Maya sealed her demon blood and her memories right then. Lex jumped down the well and gave her to her mother, Kira, who hadn't seen her daughter since she was four years old. Then those of us on the other side sealed the well. But somehow, Maya forgot her memory of us. . ."

"Mon, you forgot something important." Nonala interjected. "This all happened after Inuyasha was pinned to the tree. Naraku works for the leader of the Black Demise, Merku."

"Isn't that the expelled god of the underworld?" Miroku spoke, voicing his thoughts.

"Yep!" Monala giggled. "He's the younger brother to Hellas and Cestial." She then pointed to herself. "You see, I work for Cestial, the goddess of heaven, and Nonala works for Hellas, the god of hell." Monala explained. "But, you see, Lady Maya didn't forget her memory. She just sealed it away so it wouldn't be like she was hiding anything. It's hard to explain."

"Kagome, the member of the group we are searching for, was acting really weird before she left." Sango explained. Inuyasha kept quiet for once since he felt that they were lots stronger than Sesshomaru.

"Did this woman have straight black hair down to mid back, about a head shorter than Inuyasha?" Nonala asked, a clawed finger pointing to her own black hair.

"Yes, that's her!" Shippo said, knowing full well it was Kagome. He began getting excited since the possibility of seeing his adopted mother again grew.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he starting to listen more closely to what they are saying.

"I…" Nonala began to say, but she was cut off by Monala.

"Are you sure about this? If she finds out, she might be furious." Monala asked nervously, but quiet enough so that no one but Nonala could hear. Not even a full-demon could've heard her.

"Trust me on this, ok? She won't get herself killed if they're here." Nonala said trying to calm down her sister.

"I trust you." Monala said, nodding.

They both took a deep breath and they said, "Maya is actual Kagome. The man that took the scared jewel was Lord Ki, since the Black Demises are controlling him."

"I believe you." Shippo spoke up.

"Why? What makes you say that?" Miroku asked confused.

"Because when she patted me on the head you can tell she smells kinda close to Kagome's scent."

"No wonder it was like that." Inuyasha spoke, not even realizing he said it out loud.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, wondering what his friend was talking about.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said, realizing he said his thoughts out loud.

"We're going to be joining you. Let's go to Totosai's!" Monala said cheered, giggling.

(With Kagome)

"Totosai? This is Rikku. She's a member of the Vexes." Kagome returned to her human form as she was putting her weapons in their right places. Kagome and Rikku walked into Totosai's cave.

**Sorry about the wait. Well lets see what happends next! Next time on Kagome's past. See you guys l8r. Review or I wont update! And ill sick my dog and my cats one u! **

**~~~` Livi the inuyasha lover**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I do not own inuyasha but I do own the plot and rikku, nonala, monala.

Please review or I won't update.

"Thanks Totosi and Miayoa for not saying anything when you saw me." Kagome said in apprection.

"No problem anytime for the leader of the Vexes," Totosi spoke in an apprection for them.

"Yeah, it feels like forever since then." Kagome said while looking into space remembering her past.

"Yeah, about that old man, you made Tetsugia and Tensugia, I'm I correct?" Rikku asked getting down to business.

"Of course! Who else could have done it!" Totosi shouted at them.

"Touga, the Great Dog Demon, is alive he's at the castle."

"What milord is still alive? That's impossible!" Totosi and Mioga shouted in shock.

"That's what I said wasn't it. No it wasn't Touga that saved Lady Izoyi it was a copy."

"How is that possible it was after the battle?" Myoga asked

"You see, I somehow made a copy of inutashio since he was badly wounded from the battle." Kagome spoke explaining it to them.

"But how you were so young, unconscious, and your powers hasn't came in yet." Totosi asked.

"I do not know. My power wasn't fully awaked. They still aren't till this day. Tomorrow my blood will be alive." Kagome said nonchanalentley.

"Rikku, I will make the fang for you and give to u personally." Totosi while getting ready to start on the fang.

"Alright then. I'm sorry we have to go."

"I understand your highness."

**5 Minutes Later**

"You just missed them they left five minutes ago." Totosi said once the Inuyasha Gang came through the entrance of his humble cave.

"What do you mean we missed them?" Monala shouted at the old man.

"Well, if it isn't two more members of the Vexes." Totosi said to no one in particular.

"Wait a minute, Totosi, isn't that the clan that Lord Inutashio was a part of?" Mayoa asked.

"Now that I think about yes he was."

"So father was a part of a pathetic clan." stated Lord Sesshomaru in his usual icy tone. Monala turned around and glared a death glare at Sesshomaru.

"Why I should kick you're a**!" She screamed furious.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "You were always easy to tease."

"Sesshomaru you a**hole! Leave me the hell alone!" Monala screamed and Sesshomaru just chuckled.

"She's with Kagome." Nonala just stated not caring what he thought.

"And you think I didn't know that?" Sesshomaru asked going back to his cold demeanor.

"Jeez, she was just telling you!" Monala recoiled.

*Sniff Sniff* Sesshomaru starts to growl and his eyes go red. "There's blood and lots of it." Sesshomaru stated.

"Let's go." Nonala spooked her command with much force. Nonala and Sesshomaru took the lead. Monala stayed back with Inuyasha.

"I don't like the smell of things." Monala spoke worriedly.

"Why? What's going on?" Sango asked.

"They are here." That's all she said before she took were she was with her sibling.

**Back with Kagome**

Kagome and Rikku were talking about the time when they were younger. Until the met up with a snake demon and an ox demoness.

"If it isn't Kagome. Did you have fun on your rest?" The ox demoness spoke sounding like a grown human male.

"Well if this isn't a surprise. What have we here? Two worthless members of the Vexes." Kagome spoke with lots of hatred and vengeance.

"Humph I would like to see you try and kill me." The ox spoke with an all might voice.

"Bring it on you worthless overgrown pig!"

"Letssss ssstart thissss." The snake demon spoke just before he turned to his true form of a gigantic snake. It probably weighed about 50 tons and it was deadly poisonous.

"Is the little snaky scared?" Kagome taunted. She only got a growl in response.

While Kagome wasn't paying any attention, the ox demoness slashed Kagome from the left shoulder to her waist with her claws. Kagome couldn't move her arm. She growled just has a red- eyed Sesshomaru come charging into the clearing.

"Let'ssss leave there issss nothing to do now." The snake spoke while changing back and fleeing with the ox in toe.

"Kagome!"The others shouted while running towards in worry to make sure she's okay.

**Sorry it took me so long to bring up a chapter. I was doing homework and I wasn't in the mood to write. All review is appreciated. **

**Review! ****Lol! Ha-ha... bye come on kitties lets go. Midnight, chaos, midna, yellow, spiky, whitey, cal.**


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean let's go! You were just badly injured!" Sango shouted worriedly.

"You heard her let's go! No if or buts let's get out of here!" Inuyasha barked.

"But Inuyasha..." Mirkou got interupted.

"You heard me! Let's go! Now!" Inuyasha started to walk off behind Kagome.

"Thank you Inuyasha." I told him.

"No problem Kagome." Inuyasha told me.

"I'm sorry for leaving. You understand, don't you?" I asked hoping he would.

"Yea, I know." Inuyasha spoke while looking into my eyes.

In the castle

They were in the meeting room. Kagome was sitting at the head of the table, Lord Sesshomaru was to her right and Inutashio was to her left, then there was Nonala, across from her was Monala, then sitting at the other half of the table was Inuyasha at the head, left of him was Miroku, the right of Inuyasha is Sango. Shippo and Kaira was asleep in the guest rooms.

"Everyone I'm so sorry to have summoned you at this late hour, but we have very imporant buisness to discuss. Our leader, my father, is capurted by them. Even I don't have the strengh to defeat them alone. I beg of you to asstance me. Help me defeat them once and for all. I know that its your discesion and I accept what ever descion you chose."

"My dear Lady I , Inutashio, Ex- Lord of the Western Palace of the Moon, will assist you." Inutashio spoke like a royal leader.

"Thank you Lord Inutashio." I told him releived.

"Of course my dear. I've been by your side you were a newborn child and I will gadly keep it that way." Inutashio told her like a father would his own child.

"I agree with father, Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke up next.

"Same with us, right guys!" Inuyasha said in his normal way.

"Right Inuyasha! Anyone who messes with Kagome gets the snot beat out of them!" Sango shouted while pumping her fist into the air.

"Thank you everyone." I stood and rose from my chair and raised my hands above my head and shouted, " I summon you Lexortina. Here my command and appear and be seen apon the people here." There was a streak of lighting cast over the ceiling. Then a beautiful woman with long silvery blue hair that ended at her butt. Blue eyes and pointed ears with a silver hoop earings. Her body was small and slender she was wearing sleve less belly shirt that ended just above her belly button. It had silver swirls all over and on the back of it was a picture of a black rose. She wore big puffy silky pants that was light blue. She looks likes Shiva from final fantasy ten.

"You summon me oh mighty Lady Kagome." She bowed in front of everyone.

"Lexortina tell me what is the curse; the matter of being that posesses my father."

"An evil spirit that has been alive for many centuries. It has been molded by evil magic, soaked for ages by belvent magic of an evil god."

"So he been planning this for a while has he?" I questioned.

"Yes ever since the beginning of your family."

Everyone paid close attention as a image of long ago before even before Inutashio great- great grandfather.

"What do you mean I'm expelled I'm the god of death and hell." the man in the robe shouted.

"A good god even of hell and death need to show mercy. You can't just throw people in hell cause you feel like it." the old man at the head of the table said.

"Thank you my Lord. The Black Roses will serve you well." the man that looks like a boyish kagome but a man.

"Yes, my Lord thank you my husband and I will serve you well." the woman had long shiny smooth black hair down to her mid back and down to earth, brown eyes. She was wearing a miko outfit.

The man in the black robe had red eyes that glowed in jealously.

The image ended.

Lextina started to speak,"They were brothers. The one brother was jealous of the other because he married the woman he was in love with. Kagome that woman is your reincarnation that was the very first demon- miko, and the beginning of you generation. Her name was Princess Lidia." when Lextina said the last part she looked up at the ceiling and for a faint second she had a lovely smile on her face.

"Your Princess Lidia." Inuyasha said just out of the blue shocking everyone in the room.

"What do you mean young lord?" She nonsurprised.

"Lidia, Lexortina, if noon has told you this, you smell like Kagome." Inuyasha blurted out.

"Out of all my years of being a summon spirit against my brother-in-law not one person as told me that. Thank you for not being so dense and to speak your mind. Yes I, Lexortina, is also known as Queen Lidia, Sister of the God of hell and sister- in- law to the Goddess of Heaven."

"Lidia, tell me what is the way of deafeating this spirit?" Kagome asked getting down to buisness.

"There are only two ways that I know of that would work for sure and both of those ways you wouldn't like them one bit. The first way is to kill your father and you are the only one capable to do so because of your miko powers and your demon blood. The second ways is to sacrifice your self by taking in the dark spirit into your own body and your miko powers will react and it will react so much by blowing your self to bits. The other way is impossible."

"What is the other way we will do it?"Inuyasha knowing everthing been through knowing there strengths and weaknesses.

"By making the spirit come out and destroying it that way. Do you really think you do something as extreme as that?"

"Let me just tell you this. Humans are more arrgant and greedy than any other creature and they refuse to give up. Half-demons are arrgant and greedy and they fight to get stronger and for what they believe in and who they love. Demons fight to protect those around them some don't but most do." By this time Inuyasha was already standing up. Kagome had a huge smile at her face.

"Nonala, Monala, Rikku, show everyone to their rooms." I told them leaving.

"What is it your going to do?" Inutashio asked.

"I'm going to make a plan to end this." Kagome strongly dissided.

"No your not you are going to sleep,so you can make plans in the morning after lunch." Inuyasha said with Sesshomru agreeing.

**Everyone left to their rooms.**

Rikku was on Sesshomaru's arm heading to the room they shared. Miroku and Sango were following Nonala down to their room. Miroku thought that it was smart not to try anything and was much too tired to, anyhow.

Monala was showing Inuyasha to his room in slience, since Inutashio already know where his rooms are loacted. In the middle of the night Kagome sneaked out of her room and into Inuyasha so quiet noone heard her.

**Sorry it took me so long. School takes a lot out of you not to mention ive been thinking about an Sesshomaru/OC fic with a twist. lol. And that 5 paragraph essay i had to do for english. I ended making it 7 pages long. well ill see you people when i see you. i do not own inuyasha. i do own nonala monala lexortina,and someothers. night peeps. **


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys whats up. i dnt own any inuyasha charcter blah blah blah u people know the drill by now. school been such a drag gosh who would every thought of anything so boring oh well lol. well here it is Kagome's past.

The next morning

Inuyasha was just started to get up when he noticed Kagome's scent lingering in the room.

"Oh so you're awake. Did you sleep well?"

"Yea. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want... any of you in this battle, Inuyasha. Its too dangerous."

"Do you think we care! We've been through worse. Do you expect me to let you do this alone!"

"This enemy is far worse then Naraku! This is a god we are talking about!" Kagome left the room.

"That arrogant son of a bitch! Inutashio, Sesshomaru in the study now!" I was fumming with anger. That idiot who does he think he is!

In the study room.

The study has a huge table used for meeting and paper work. On the walls were scrolls and books of the history all the way up to the ceiling. Sesshomaru and Inutashio were sitting acrossed from Kagome who was at the head of the table. The room was sound proof and around it was dominic and scraced energy to make sure nothing could spy on there plans.

"We are here to make a plan of the upcoming battle. We all hear no the battle whch we were defeated in. That day long ago when everything held one purpose to defeat him or us."

"From what Sesshomaru has told me even the jewel sense your arrival and killed that incaration of you that it created."

"Yes it did. Your arrongant son, Inuyasha, is also procheny has the man who will become a new god of man."

Kagome stands up and a huge power, an enomours power surrounds the room. With my power as the daughter of the goddess of hell and heaven. I hear by granted Lords of the West with the power of the House of Moon."

After the power was gone, Inutashio and Sesshomaru left the room.

"Tomarrow will be the finest battle of all time. Please father come back to us."


	9. Chapter 9

Srry about the wait people im just not feeling it for this story anymore.

Sigh.

Well u guys no the drill I do not own blah blah blah well here it is

Kagome's past 9

We just suddenly smelt it with the force wind. It was smoke so much of it; it was like the world caught on fire. They all rush to the exact location of the scent. There were bodies ablaze with flames, huts on fire, and blood all over. They stood in his mysfict form and full blooded black inu demon.

"Father."

Reveiw


	10. Chapter 10

I Do NOT OWN INUYASHA IF I DID. Kagome wouldn't be so week. Well people here it is Chapter 10.

Chapter 10

"He's mine! Let's make that idiot appear." Kagome unleashed a huge blast of demonic aura knocking the weaker demons completely unconscious. Inutashio and Sesshomaru went straight against the demons that weren't knocked out. Inuyasha and the other were just dazed at how Kagome fought against her father. She could feel it him giving it all he got to try to kill her. She let out all of her demonic energy. She transforms into a black dog.

'I have to make him weak before I can.' She just got out of her thoughts enough to jump out of the way. She leaps over him doing a back flip then she bites him on the mid back dripping poison into his bloodstream. He then jumps on his back slamming her onto the hard floor. She released him from her grasp. The fur on her back was getting clumped from the blood that started to ooze from her wound. She jumps to the left then takes her right paw and claws at his face. Lord Ki started to pant and all of his wounds were starting to take effect. Kagome transforms to where she wasn't a dog but she keeps her demon aura unsealed.

"Inutashio, Sesshomaru keep him busy." Kagome started an enchantment.

"_Time from time. Released this shadow from this demon. Turn the shadow back to normal. Unless to luast cuse may lay to so lust dos casue ."_

Kagome and Lord Ki started to glow. Then a black shadow started to rise from his body.

Thanks for all off the reviews there's only a couple of chapter left. I hope I get about 30 reviews before this is over.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Well here is it another chapter for Kagomes Past. Anytime of Review will be accepted.

CHAPTER 11

Last time: A black shadow rose from Lord Ki.

The black shadow rose towards the sun and suddenly disappeared with no traces. There wasn't even a scent to it. They erase the thought of ever tracking it down. Kagome and Lord Ki passed out from their wounds, but right before Kagome passed out her eyes went red. Inuyasha started taking orders he was the only one beside Inutashio who saw Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha looked over to his father telling him with his eyes he knows what he was doing.

"Take Lord Ki to the castle. Leave Kagome with me. The rest of you stay at the castle and don't follow!"

One of the lesser demons spoke up, "You think we are just going to let you take the commander."

Nonala walked forward before anyone else could say anything and grabbed the demon by the throat. "Don't you dare questioned his authority. Got it?" She throws him away and he runs away. Miroku who never learns his lessons walks up towards Nonala and asks his normal question.

"Would you bear my child?" Nonala enraged as she is grabs Miroku by the throat and slams him into the nearby tree breaking 4 of his ribs. Sesshomaru enraged that anther male has his eyes set on his woman was about to chop of Miroku's head before Nonala places a hand on his arm. Monala picks up Miroku gently and heads to the castle. Sango and Shippo hoping that he has finally learned. The ones that were injured had to the castle knowing that it's not over. After everyone else had left only Inuyasha, Kagome, Nonala, and Sesshomaru remind. Nonala looked at Sesshomaru and vice versa. Sesshomaru spoke but this time with emotion, "Little brother I never hated you. All those times I had no intention of killing you, but only in making you stronger." Inuyasha was shocked but smiled anyway. "We must leave. " Sesshomaru and Nonala leave hand in hand with Sesshomaru telling her about what had happen. Inuyasha just watches wondering what just happened confused he picks up Kagome and heads to the cave that Kagome told him about.

Flashback

Inuyasha's room

"In the battle that is to happen, I will most likely pass out with red eyes. There will be a cave just north of the area. I'll need you to take me there. You will be in command order everyone else to stay at the castle and not follow. Is that okay with you?"

End of flashback


	12. Chapter 12

I'm writing again all Thanks to a friend of mine. so give me a bit and chapters should be coming out. every now in again maybe a bit of a rewirte but who knows. So go thanks sasa shes on my fav authors list. and read some of her stuff much better at writing then me.


End file.
